


Briefe nach Hause

by Servena



Category: Bolitho - Alexander Kent
Genre: Augenzeuge, Briefe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-übliche Gewalt, Eye witness, Gen, Letters, Narbe, Scar
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: Martyn Dancer schreibt einen Brief nach Hause - er versucht es zumindest.(Canon-abweichende Chronologie wichtiger Ereignisse.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für die Sommerchallenge 2016.

Martyn Dancer hielt in seinem Schreiben inne und starrte auf den Brief, den er auf der Seekiste vor sich ausgebreitet hatte. „Liebe Mutter“, hatte er oben auf dem Papier begonnen, doch jetzt wusste er nicht weiter. Wie sollte er nur seiner Familie, die nichts über das Leben auf einem britischen Kriegsschiff wusste, beschreiben was sie in den letzten Wochen erlebt hatten?

In diesem Punkt hatte Richard es leichter, die Männer der Familie Bolitho fuhren seit Generationen zur See. Martyn warf einen Blick zur Seite, wo sein Freund sich unter dem Licht der brennenden Kerzen tief über seinen Brief beugte. Das Licht war mehr als dürftig in der beengten Kammer, die den Midshipmen zugedacht war, aber er kannte das Gesicht seines Freundes so gut wie sein eigenes. Die langen schwarzen Haare waren im Nacken zusammengebunden, die grauen Augen blickten ernst, die Stirn war leicht gerunzelt vor Konzentration.

Die Narbe, erinnerte er sich selbst. Von seinem Sitzplatz aus konnte er sie nicht sehen, aber er wusste, dass sie da war, dass sie von der Stirn bis zu seiner rechten Augenbraue verlief in einem tiefen Rot, das hoffentlich bald verblassen würde.

Er fragte sich, wie Richard seine Mutter wohl möglichst schonend darauf vorbereiten würde.

Richard hatte gesagt, dass er kaum Erinnerungen an den Moment hatte, in dem ihn das Entermesser getroffen hatte, aber Martyn hatte er sich tief ins Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Er hatte den Hieb kommen sehen, sogar noch gerufen, war aber zu weit entfernt gewesen, um eingreifen zu können. Er erinnerte sich, wie Richard zu Boden gesunken war, wie das Blut über sein Gesicht lief, und wie er selbst, alle Vorsicht vergessen, den Strand hinab gerannt war, erfüllt von der Panik, dass er soeben seinen besten Freund verloren hatte.

Die Tage danach hatten sich endlos hingezogen. Martyn hatte seinen täglichen Verpflichtungen nachgehen müssen, während niemand sicher wusste, ob Richard überleben würde. Jede freie Minute verbrachte er in der kleinen Kammer, bis der Arzt ihn verscheuchte oder der erste Offizier seinen Namen brüllte, dass man es bis in die Bilge hören konnte. Sein bester Freund litt, starb vielleicht, und es gab nichts, was er tun konnte.

Er legte die Feder beiseite und steckte den begonnenen Brief ein. Sollte er die Ereignisse noch einmal Revue passieren lassen, würde er nur die Tinte zum Verlaufen bringen.

Richard musste die Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen haben, denn er sah von seinem Brief auf. „Was ist?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts. Ich geh nochmal an Deck.“

Richard Bolitho sah ihm nach, als er die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Beinahe unbewusst fuhren seine Finger prüfend über die Narbe an seiner Stirn. Inzwischen vergaß er manchmal sogar, dass sie da war.

Den Moment jedoch, in dem der Feind mit dem gezückten Entermesser über ihm aufragte und ihn niederschlug, würde er nie vergessen.


End file.
